kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
My Name is of no Importance....Xemnas Quote Yersh just wanted i just wanted to be on your talkpage... catch ya laterNumber XXI 20:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC? we need to talk about school and stuffNumber XXI 02:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Im sorry.... well, just ping me when you wanna chat on the irc, and im pretty good at math... im in honors, ap, and ibNumber XXI 02:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Cheshire cat personality STEFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! YOUR ONLINE!Number XXI 15:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT TRUE! im just having trouble editing my pageNumber XXI 15:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ??? U avoiding me? lol Number XXI 00:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) final fantasy Xion! Xion! Hey : : Oh Damn! i was at a barbeque....Number XXI 22:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) CLICK THIS-FOR STEFF ONLY FLASH I'M A PART OF THE FLASH STAFF, CREATOR W/ MN!!!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO INCLUDE ME IN YOUR MESSAGES. Sorry, caps lock...- EternalNothingnessXIII 01:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah but...= Just saying hey I ok try to focus 2morrow, but don't be surprised if there's somthing new on your page ^_^ sweet dreams Number XXI 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HEY ^_^ geuss who? :'( damn..... okay... see if you can go on at school during lunch or somthing..... look st the moon... Number XXI 01:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Waiting for you on the irc...... Number XXI 00:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) sparky mode So sorry Im so sorry if you got in trouble..... I like you a lot, and i dont want anything bad to happen to you.... Number XXI 02:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Aww very adorable... *slowly backs away before someone turns on her*--I<3'slarxel 23:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey whats up? i know its been a while since ive been on here, how are things? : : I got two things to say XION!!!! What The Chiz Do I Do Cuz I Am So Bored!!! IM SERIOUS!!! I ALWAYS GET BORED ALL THE TIME!!! UGH!!! oh and if u guys kno a Buster Swordsman...plz tell meh... -XionXIV oh uhhh he's a friend of mine...he said thats his username...its cuz he's a fan of cloud...im just putting this out there but...Y DOES EVRYONE THINK I SHOULD DATE HIM?!?! heh heh...just putting it out there... OuO Do u guys kno how to put ur playlist on ur page?-XionXIV Hey Could you try to get on today? Im having a really n=bad day....... Number XXI 14:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Steff........ My mom found out and............ goodbye steff.. im banned... Ill miss you alot but.... there isn't anything I can do.... -XXI Shout box Hi Hey Thanks Thank you for the welcome. Could I ask how to make one of them talkbox things with the sprite on the side, is there a page where it has everyone's so I know which sprite not to use? Thanks again --Gavin Hetherington 11:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the information, I've been trying to make my own with my ownmade Jack Sparrow sprite, but I can't seem to get it to work properly, I've been working on it here: Template:Gavinh2009talk. I hope no one else is using Jack as theirs. --Gavin Hetherington 15:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) XION!!! Have you Seen Buster Swordsman? } } |text=I know you were on his talk! :D No im not a stalker! its because I was on his page! Soooo the real question here is...have you seen him? }} } Thanks Thanks 4 tellin me that. Hope you had a good labor day weekend- Nijyuuichi-Ban guess what Good, but im still banned/grounded...- Nijyuuichi-Ban What did you mean by- I need you to take a look at this Hehe, you're welcome. :3 I try to help out every now and then. I also noticed some have tweaked some of the stuff I added in and improved. That's pretty cool. ^_^ --NeutraVega 05:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Let's be friends? sorry for your loss... D: I'm BORED! } Hey thanks for the welcome :D. Is the new Kingdom Hearts going to be on ps3 alone? Woot? OH alright. Thanks for the update. Yeah sure. Id be glad to have a talkbox and everything like yours :D. Yeah the picture I would have to Riku. :D or is that taken? I heard so many rumours I just wanted to find out more :D New User's Sandbox Darki4eva Video Policy I already know. We've got this crazy idea... Hi I would like a talk bubble with Kairi's picture with the quote... "Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - -one sky, one destiny." Thanks if you can make it. Hi Hey, thanks for the welcome. A talkbubble would be great, could I please have an Axel one with the quote "Got it memorized?"? Acmpuppy 12:05, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Testing Signature testing..Thanks for the help SSC!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Re: Talk Bubble Nah, don't worry about it. I know, it looks plain and all, but...for now I think going without a talk bubble is a good idea for me. If I need one though i'll let you know! Thanks for the offer!--Pkthis 01:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) weeeeee D&D is FUN!!!! xD I killed so many people on that game :D. Forgot the bubbles again. I suck at editing my pages T_T hi thanks I keep that in mind --Riku's Love 21:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) hi thanks I keep that in mind --Riku's Love 21:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? hi Can you help me? I dont understand how to make a talk bubble... --Riku's Love 21:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) gift http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/a/a0/Paopu_Fruit.jpg From: ZACH Talk Bubble Hey I would like a talk bubble, I like Demyx "Dance water, dance!" lol good bye